starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Кореллия
|климат=Умеренный |гравитация=91% от стандартной |местность=*Равнины *Холмы *Леса *Плато *Горы *Моря *Острова |вода=53% |интерес=*Кореллианская Охранная академия *Агрилат *Золотые пляжи *Кладбище дроидов *Коронет *Горы кочевников *Селонианские туннели *Анклав джедаев *Анклав Зелёных джедаев |флора= |фауна= |скрытьс= |расы=*Люди *Селонианцы *Дроллы |другиерасы=*Забраки *Акуалиши *Тви'леки *Граны *Каамаси |язык=*Основной *Селонианский язык *Язык дроллов |правительство= |население=3 миллиарда *Люди 60% *Селонианцы 20% *Дроллы 20% |название местных= |города=*Коронет *Кор-Велла *Корона *Доаба-Гуэрфел *Бела-Вистал *Колене *Тирена |импорт=*Предметы роскоши *Сырьё *Вооружение |экспорт=*Сельскохозяйственные товары *Алкоголь *Звездолеты |принадлежность=*Бесконечная Империя *Галактическая Республика *Галактическая Империя *Альянс Свободных Планет *Кореллианское сопротивление *Новая Республика *Галактический Альянс *Пять миров *Конфедерация *Галактическая Империя Дарта Крайта }} Кореллия — центральная планета Кореллианского сектора. Столица звёздной системы Корелл, в которую входят Кореллия, Селония, Дролл, Тралус и Талус. В собирательном значении планеты системы известны как «Пять братьев». Кореллию, как самую большую и ближайшую к звезде Корелл, часто называют «Старший брат» или «Старшая». Историки считают, что система cоздана искусственно, что миры принесены из других частей галактики для неизвестных целей. Некоторые верят, что Кореллию заселили вместе с людьми Корусанта. Основу населения планеты составляют 3 расы, это Люди (более половины населения), селонианцы и дроллы (примерно равное количество). Кореллия — родина контрабандиста и генерала Новой Республики Хана Соло, пилота Разбойной эскадрильи и героя Новой Республики Веджа Антиллеса. Географические особенности и культура Кореллия - планета расположена в системе звезды Корелл. Кроме нее в системе есть еще четыре обитаемые планеты, иногда называемые «Пятью братьями». Кореллия часто упоминается как «Старший брат».Основную часть поверхности Кореллии составляют холмы, а также леса с многовековыми деревьями, поля, пастбища, золотые песчаные пляжи, огромные моря. Эта планета весьма привлекательный мир, фермы и небольшие города расположенные среди пологих холмов, полей и лугов. Стоит взглянуть на Золотые пляжи, город Бела Вистал, столицу Коронет, расположенную на берегу моря. В отличие от других больших городов в Коронете много открытых пространств; небольшие здания и торговые залы разделены парками и площадями. Правительство распологается в двенадцатиэтажном Доме Короны, когда-то бывшем резиденцией генерал-губернатора сектора Микамберлекто. Несмотря на то что три кореллианские расы (людям, Селонианцы и Дроллы) свободно перемешаны в Коронете, сосредоточение основной власти Империи привело к сепаратистским настроениям и возникновению прочеловеческих партий вроде Лиги Человечества. Иммигранты с соседней планеты Селонии построили целую сеть подземных туннелей. Эти туннели использовались людьми как подземная столица, но на самых нижних уровнях обитали только Селонианцы. В нескольких подземных пещерах, датированных Дореспубликанской эпохи, недавно начались археологические раскопки. Внутри древнего комплекса обнаружен огромный планетарный репульсор, с помощью которого планету можно было передвинуть с нынешней орбиты в неизвестном направлении. Когда-то Кореллия управлялась королевской семьей, но через три столетия после того, как Беретон-э-Соло принес демократические идеи, планета стала республикой. Кореллия является искусственно созданной системой. «Пять братьев» были расставлены по орбитам миллион лет назад. Военное развитие Кореллия славится своими космическими верфями. Кореллиане известны и как выдающиеся строители космических кораблей, и как отличные пилоты. Поскольку основным занятием достаточно многих кореллиан является пиратство и контрабанда, местный флот был специализирован для сведения экономических потерь от их действий к минимуму. По этой же причине Кореллия обладает достаточно мощным и современным флотом. Кореллианский Корвет и Кореллианский Фрегат являются отличным подтверждением мощи кореллианского флота также, как и Кореллианские Линкоры. Все эти корабли имеют овальную форму и темно-синий цвет корпуса. Линкоры строятся на верфях Кириса, расположенных на астероиде, на границе Кореллианской системы. Контрабандисты и КорБез В связи с тем, что Кореллия являлась торговым центром и из-за менталитета искателей приключений, который есть у большинства корелианцев, система стала раем для контрабандистов, а Кореллианцы прослыли лучшими из них. Для противостояния им был создан корбез. Организация поддерживалась местными джедаями. При новом порядке Империя сильно ограничила деятельность корбеза, а во все дивизионы были внедрены имперские офицеры. Кроме того при правлении губернатора Флири Ворру охотно брались взятки и закрывались глаза на дела контрабандистов. В последствии они вспоминали это время как золотое и не раз пытались организовать побег Ворру с рудников Кессела. История Бесконечная Империя Во времена Империи Ракатан Кореллия была миром рабов. Примерно за 30000 лет до Явинской битвы кореллианские рабы помогали в строительстве Звездной Кузни. Когда Раката пали жертвой предательства, кореллиане смогли поднять мятеж и получить свободу. Это произошло приблизительно за 25000 лет до Явинской битвы. Галактическая Республика Следующие 200 лет кореллиане пытались восстановить технологию гипердрайва, но на этот раз без поддержки со стороны Ракаты. Их изобретение, Гиперпространственные Пушки, открыли дорогу к мирам Ядра, в частности к Корусанту и Дуро. Слухи о расцвете Ордена Джедаев на планете были ложны, так как Кореллианские джедаи держались обособленно от остального Ордена, нося зеленые робы и пользуясь Медальонами Джедаев - эти украшения дарились родным и близким, когда рыцарь получал статус мастера. Незадолго до расцвета Республики была основана Кореллианская Инженерная Корпорация. Приблизительно за 5000 лет до Явинской битвы от КИК’а отделилась компания Кореллианский Звездный Двигатель, но через 2000 лет она вновь была выкуплена КИК’ом. КИК считался одной из самых крупных судостроительных компаний, а их верфи - самыми крупными в Галактике. Примерами их кораблей являются Кореллианский корвет СR90, предназначенный для грузоперевозок Тысячелетний сокол (YT-1300), и военный DP20. Кореллиане считались одними из самых активных исследователей гиперпространства. Не прошло и тысячи лет, как на галактической карте появилось множество кореллианских маршрутов. Так за пять с половиной тысяч лет до Явинской битвы появился Кореллианский Торговый Путь. В 10019 ДБЯ кореллианцы открыли и исследовали планету Нью Плимпто, в 7299 ДБЯ колонизировали Рабаан, в 3000 ДБЯ Сокорро, Трулалис и Тригалис. Также Кореллия стала торговым партнером вуки с Кашиика, после входа последнего в состав Республики в 3956 ДБЯ. За 500 ДБЯ Кореллия, пытаясь завоевать Федерацию Двойных Миров, вступила в союз с Селонией и Дроллом. Попытка оказалась неудачной, а спустя 30 лет Кореллия предприняла попытку выйти из состава Республики, так как технологическое развитие планеты позволяло полностью закрыть границы, пользуясь правом Contemplanys Hermi, (Медитативного Уединения в переводе со старокореллианского). План провалился. В 380 ДБЯ кореллианский Джедай Кейран Халкион расправился с сектой селонианских террористов, называвших себя пиратами Афарту и планировавшими уничтожить всех людей на Кореллии. Впрочем, уничтожить сектантов до конца ему не удалось, и они позже вновь проявили себя во время Галактической Гражданской войны. В 312 ДБЯ король Беретрон-э-Соло основал на планете демократическое правительство, отказавшись от абсолютной монархии. Также Кореллия является родиной таких корпоративных конгломератов, как Гловикс Компьютерс (основана в 219 ДБЯ), Кореллианская Горнодобывающая Корпорация и конечно же КИК. Все эти компании состязались за галактические рынки с такими гигантами, как Торговая Федерация и Межгалактический банковский клан. С течением времени эти компании стали сильны настолько, что смогли свергнуть конституционную монархию, установленную династией Соло, фактически поставив коммерческие компании выше правительства. Новый режим назывался Диктатом. В 33 ДБЯ Кореллия выдвинула в Галактический Сенат своего представителя Кома Фордокса, который в следующем году способствовал выдвижению Палпатина на место Канцлера. В 27 ДБЯ Мастер-джедай Оппо Ранцисис лично защищал Кореллию во время кризиса Ашкара Хорда. В 22 году, в месяцы, предшествовавшие войне Клонов кореллианский сенатор Гарм Бел Иблис и диктат Шила Меррикоп вывели Кореллианский сектор из состава Галактической Республики в качестве протеста по поводу акта о Создании Вооружения. Бел Иблис вновь воспользовался правом Contemplanys Hermi. 23 кореллианских джедая, включая мастера-джедая Нейя Халкиона, вынуждены были вернуться в Храм Джедаев на Корусанте. Попытка остаться в стороне от боевых действий провалилась, и Кореллия, как и большая часть Галактики, оказалась втянута в Войны Клонов. Галактическая Империя покидает Кореллию]] После провозглашения Нового Порядка диктат Дупас Томре предложил Императору сделку: Томре управляет Кореллианским сектором независимо от имперских приказов, но продолжает платить налоги, военные материалы и выказывать почет Императору. Незамедлительно после принятия Нового Строя по планете прокатились анти-имперские демонстрации. Республиканский правитель Кореллии Флири Ворру стал имперским Моффом сектора. Мофф был терпимым правителем, закрывавшим глаза на преступления, больше заинтерисованный в накоплении мощи, которая позволила бы ему соперничать с Палпатином. В 7 году ДБЯ после навета принца Ксизора Вору был сослан на Кессел. Это позволило Ксизору сделать своего лейтенанта Зекку Туна королем преступного мира Кореллии. Кореллия стала военным заводом Империи, но сделки с мятежниками серьезно понизили обороноспособность сектора. Пираты, поняв, что из этого можно извлечь выгоду, стали совершать больше рейдов на суда, проходящие через сектор. За 2 года ДБЯ умер Дупас Томи. Его сменил Даклиф Галамби, который впрочем был лишь пешкой в руках Имперского управляющего. За год ДБЯ, перед тем как выдвинуться на Хот, мятежники основали базу на заброшенной станции Массасси. ]] В этом же году Гловикс Компьютерс переместило свой офис на Корулаг. Во втором году ПБЯ Кореллианская Торговая Гильдия была исключена из Корпоративного сектора. Также Разбойный эскадрон и Хэн Соло вызволили из имперской засады генерала Крикса Мадина. В третьем году на планете Максимилианом Вирсом и Гранд-адмиралом Трауном был захвачен Зека Тун. Во время захвата Траун установил на фрегате пеленгатор, который вывел имперские войска к базе повстанцев на Дерре IV. В 4 году ПБЯ, спустя неделю после Битвы за Эндор пилоты Разбойного эскадрона, а также Хэн Соло и Тен Намб попали в имперскую засаду на Кореллии. После Эндорской битвы Диктат и другие имперские чиновники решили укрыться во Внешних мирах, чтобы оттуда спокойно управлять планетой. После смерти Палпатина к планете стали стекаться имперцы, стремившиеся вдохнуть новые силы в имперские группировки. Также на планете возник большой гарнизон имперского флота. Позже в том же году имперский адмирал Роек сменил адмирала Джаефуса в охране кореллианских верфей, и имперский гарнизон был передвинут на Корусант. Разбойный эскадрон вернулся на планету, чтобы разыскать похищенных Фюрика Фела и Уинссу Стаффлер. В 5 году имперская разведка отдала офицерам КорБеза приказ атаковать «мятежников». Но большинство офицеров не придали приказу значения, считая, что они должны подчиняться только Диктату, а не Империи. Одним из офицеров, которых следовало «убрать», был Корран Хорн, исчезнувший на Кореллии. Вскоре за ним последовали Джил Бастра и Йелла Вессири, после того, как муж Йелы Дирик инсценировал их гибель. После этих событий Диктат расформировал КорБез, а его место заняла имперская Служба Государственной Безопасности. В 6 году ПБЯ Гранд-адмирал Кореллианского сектора Данетта Пита стал защитником сектора, бросив Диктату Джозефу Грунгеру вызов за право управлять сектором. Они оба погибли в битве за Тралус. Из-за большого оттока эмигрантов вглубь территорий Новой Республики, на Кореллии появилось временное республиканское представительство, в частности Доман Беррус, но планета удерживалась от передачи управления полностью в руки Республики. Результатом этого стало то, что Диктат запретил многим беженцам возвращение на родину, и на Корусанте появилось Кореллианское Убежище. Новая Республика Примерно в 12 году ПБЯ Кореллианский сектор наконец-то вошел в состав Республики. Диктат Даклиф Галамби был смещен генерал-губернатором Новой Республики Микамберлекто. На Кореллии открылся Новореспубликанский Медицинский НИИ. Во время Кореллианского кризиса 18 года правительство Новой Республики было смещено, а власть узурпировал Тракен Сал-Соло, объявивший себя Диктатом. Позже он был также смещен и генерал-губернатором стала Марча с Дролла. Сал-Соло еще раз попытался восстановить независимость Кореллии путем выдвижения своей кандидатуры на должность генерал-губернатора после попытки захватить станцию «Центральная» во время Фондорской битвы, закончившейся катастрофой для Республиканских и Хапанских военных подразделений на Фондоре в 25 году ПБЯ. Попытка вновь оказалась неудачной и Марча был переизбран. , уединенный город на Кореллии]] В 14 ПБЯ Кайл Катарн и Джейден Корр после получения сообщения отправились с миссией для расследования деятельности культа в Коронете. По получения сигнала бедствия с магнитного поезда, Джейден и Кайл узнали, что члены культа Рагноса пытались взорвать поезд. Джейден высадился на поезд, чтобы обезвредить бомбу, Кайл Катарн успешно уничтожил грузовые судна наемников, завершив таким образом деятельность и присутствие Учеников Рагноса на Кореллии. Через год после Падения Корусанта в 28 году Сал-Соло отправился на Южжань’тар, надеясь получить поддержку в борьбе с Республикой, но вместо этого оказался назначен лидером Мирной бригады, был обвинен за свою бытность генерал-губернатором и исключен из Центральной партии. Кореллия наконец-то стала надежной опорой для Новой Республики, а позже для Галактического Альянса. Галактический Альянс В 30 году ПБЯ Кореллия, подверженная вспышкам недовольства среди политиков, вызванным операцией Джедаев по обнаружению нелегального завода по производству вооружений на Адумаре, присоединяется к другим планетам, противостоящим Галактическому Альянсу. Ответом Альянса стал упреждающий удар по планете Тралус, который должен был устроить ад на мятежных планетах. Но этот шаг лишь расширил пропасть между Альянсом и мятежными мирами. Взбешенные кореллиане нанесли контрудар, который превратил этот конфликт в полномасштабную войну. Кореллия присоединилась к Комменору, Беспину, Кассину, а также планетам Корпоративного сектора Адумару и Фондору. Во время мятежа главой системы был премьер-министр, а каждая планета имела своего главу. За военную сторону отвечал министр обороны, подчинявшийся премьер-министру. В начале восстания премьер-министром был Эйдел Саксан, а Тракан Сал-Соло был главой планеты Кореллия. Галактический Альянс первым нанес удар по Кореллии, развязав тем самым войну. Во время войны Тракан был убит своим двоюродным братом Ханом Соло, которому помогали Боба Фетт и Мирта Гев. Кореллианское правительство планировало заручиться поддержкой консорциума Хэйпс, убив Королеву-мать Тенел Ка и ее дочь Алану. Покушение провалилось, Королева и ее дочь выжили, но во время битве при Хейпсе погибло и было захвачено в плен множество их союзников. За кулисами *Название «'Кореллия'», возможно, происходит из книги Айзека Азимова «'Основание'», где также упоминается «Кореллианская Республика». Эта республика располагалась на планете Корелл (Korell), также, как в ранних сценариях V эпизода Кореллия называлась Корелл (Сorell). *В компьютерной игре Star Wars Galaxies, Агрилат - болота на Кореллии, но в игре Star Wars: Rebellion Агрилат - это планета Кореллианского сектора. *В книге «Выбор принцессы Леи» подразумевается, что Хан Соло является последним членом королевской семьи, а значит − наследником трона. Появления *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 3: Commencement, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 29: Exalted, Part 1'' *''The Admiral's List: Karath Home Safely'' *''Galactic Republic Defense Ministry Daily Brief KD0092'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 38: Faithful Execution'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Дарт Мол: Диверсант'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 4'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' * *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' * * * * *''Elusion Illusion'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''League of Spies'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' * *''Jedi Trial'' *''Медстар I: Военные хирурги'' *''Медстар II: Джедай-целитель'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Final Exit'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' * * *''Interlude at Darknell'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Force Unleashed'' роман *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' комикс *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Звезда Смерти'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * * * * * * * * * *''Side Trip'' * *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' * * *''X-wing: Разбойный эскадpон'' *''X-wing: Война за бакту'' *''X-wing: Эскадрилья-призрак'' *''X-wing: «Железный Кулак»'' * *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Месть Исард'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Звезда за звездой'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Omen'' *''Backlash'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 21: Indomitable, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' }} Источники *''Galaxywide NewsNets'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''The Unseen Planets of Star Wars'' * *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Written Word'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * }} Внешние ссылки *Кореллия на сайте swtimeline.ru *Кореллия на сайте jcouncil.net Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты Центральных Миров Категория:Планеты Кореллианского сектора Категория:Планеты Кореллианской системы Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Республикой Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Новой Республикой Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Галактическим Альянсом Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Империей Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Конфедерацией Категория:Планеты Бесконечной Империи Категория:Планеты земного типа Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа